Remember The Name
by Aguy55
Summary: Kisa gets a message from Yukina during 'work' or, in the middle of staring at a blank computer. What Kisa sees brings tears to his eyes. Good or bad? Kisa then meets up with Yukina after 'work' and puts on a show for all to see! Sekaiichi Hatsukoi one shot! Yaoi!
1. Walk Through Hell

_The song I used for this chapter was "Walk Through Hell." By Say Anything. Look it up, it's pretty good! I don't own the song, band, or Sekai-ichi Hatukoi! This was just a one-shot I came up with after listening to the song__.__ Yeah, it's a yaoi anime, you better expect yaoi in this fan fiction. If not, well then. Rate and Review? KIisa's POV! _

*Bleep, bleep!* My phone buzzed in my bag. Who was it? I'm trying to finish this damn edit! Oh, it was Yukina. I smiled dumbly at the phone before I even read the message.

"Ummmm, I'm going to the bathroom! Be back in a sec!" I announced, grabbing my phone and running to the restrooms. As soon as I got into the stall, I clicked the message bar, opening Yukina's message. A video? Now? I clicked it, wondering what it could be.

'One, two, three. And if I could swim, I'd swim out to you in the ocean, swim out to where you were floatin' in the dark. And if I was blessed, I'd walk on the water you're breathin', and lend you some air for that heaving, sunken chest..." As the song progresses, I felt tears come to my eyes. "I'd walk through Hell for you." The song was great, but what was written underneath was _beautiful_. "I'd walk through Hell for _you. _See ya tonight? -Yukina."

How did he have the confidence to write something like that? Did he really love me? I could practically see the smirk on his face as he typed this. It warmed my heart, but I couldn't ever dream of typing-or saying-anything like what i was reading. At least, not while I was sober. Maybe not even while I was drunk. I hugged the phone to my chest.

'...Thank you...Of course, what time do you get out?' I answered after awhile. An instant later, the reply came.

'N.P., 7:45.' It really annoyed me as an editor that he couldn't type out 'm problem'. I think that's why he did it.

"Damn." I cursed under my breath. I've been in here for twenty minutes. Takano will _kill_ me!

"I'm back!" I skidded into the room. A few grins of understanding and a scowl from Takano met me. "S-sorry." I mumbled, sitting at my computer. W-what the Hell? This was my computer, but was this...porno? Eeewwww, and they're _straight_. (A/N sorry, couldn't resist!) Maybe if it was _gay_ porno...no! Nope! Not thinking about that!

"Ummmmm, does anyone know what happened to my computer...?" I heard some people snicker. I searched through the files, but none of it was mine. Not that I look at porno...

"I do not tolerate employees looking at _porno_ while on the job." Takano's gruff voice interrupted my thoughts and stickers turned into laugher.

"N-no...this isn't...I'm not..."

"Get to work." Takano commanded, sitting back at his computer.

"Hey." The guy next to me...Damn, what was his name? Whatever, I'll learn it soon enough. He pointed under the table on his end. Oui! My computer!

"Thanks." I mumbled, retrieving my computer. I glanced at the clock. Yea! I get to leave soon! A few grunts of disapproval of me having my computer sounded. Jerks!

...

"Takano! I'm leaving!" I yelled, grabbing my computer- the right one -and my bag, racing out the door before he could stop me. I ran as fast as I could to the book store I was so familiar with mostly from st- er -paying very close attention to Yukina. I checked my watch and had to force my feet from was only 4:19. I needn't be worrying.

...

Oh, shit! Now it's 7:40! Hurry up, legs! I literally _ran into_ Yukina.

"S-sorry." I blushed, looking up at his perfect face I had fallen in love with.

"Damn, I thought you'd be late! I was gonna surprise you! Oh well, I still can!" Yukina rushed out, grabbing my waist and pulling me close as our lips met. My eyes widdened. I had been expecting it, but also hadn't. Still, I kissed him back. I had been waiting all day-to-day/though I was reluctant to admit it.

"Yukina..." I moaned, tightening my arms around him.

"Call me by my first name.." Yukina suggested, no demanded, kissing along my neck. We were outside, but it didn't bother either of us. The bystanders were a different story though. Especially science I looked fifteen.

"Hm? But..."

"Please? For me, Shota?" I blushed just by him calling _me_ by _my_ fist name. That, and what he was doing to me.

"K-ko..." I mumbled. "Ko!" I gasped as he bit down on my neck, letting out a satisfied moan.

"Thank you! Now, let's go home!" Yuk- No, Ko, took my hand and smile generously.

"Oh, shit!" I laughed, my blush growing as I realized just where we were. We both had the same idea and bowed as if to say, 'thanks for watching!' We laughed harder, walking home hand in hand. No where I'd rather be. Well, other than a bed, but still. I was happy having Yu-Ko-, next to me.

Was it good? Wanna review? Review and their might be another chapter! Please, please, please?!


	2. Always And Forever

_Yeah, it was listed as a one-shot for awhile, but I decided to add another chapter or a few. Depends on how well this chapter goes, if you love me enough to review. XD Seriously, your reviews make me so happy and they make me feel warm inside. XD Kisa and Yukina is an awesome couple and they're just so perfect! XD Why don't more people write about them? I'm not sure if Yukina calls Kisa Kisa-san or not, so forgive me of he doesn't! And again, I don't own "Walk Through Hell." I wish I did. That song is awesome! ***Kisa's POV, ' Cause why the Hell not? ;) _

Why is my pillow so hard? It's hurting my head. I reached up and attempted to flip the pillow over. Not the soft material of a pillow, but solid muscle of a body. A body?!

"Good morning, Kisa-san!" No first name? Hmmmm.

"Good morning, Yukina." I mumbled, still asleep. I placed my hands on the bed in an effort to push myself off.

"Oooww!" Yukon groaned in pain. W-was I laying on him?!

"Sorry!" I apologized quickly, becoming fully alert.

"Oohhhoo Kisa-san. We're taking charge today, hmm?" Yakima laughed, pointing out the way I had ended up straddling him.

"Shut up! It's not my fault!" I pouted, but I made no move to get off of him.

"Oh?" Yakima smiled brightly, bringing my lips down to his. I squirmed a little, but let him kiss me. I loved the way his warm lips molded to mine. My phone started ringing loudly on the table next to us, almost scaring me to death.

"That Damn Takano." I growled, trying to grab the phone with moving only my upper body. Luckily, Yukina's lounger arms grabbed it for me, answering.

"Hai? Oh, no. I'm sorry." What were they talking about? "Hai. No, Kisa-san cannot come to the phone right now, nor is he able to come to work. Hai, I'm afraid he's very sick. Hai. I'll make sure he gets caught up. No, he won't fall behind. Goodbye."

"Yukina! You can't just do that! That's my job!" I scold, but my eyes were sparkling with laughter.

"Sorry, Kisa-san, but I cannot let you go to work. Especially not on a very important day, such as this."

"Oh? What's today?"

"Your birthday! I was going to make you breakfast, but it seems you have a liking for my body." Yeah, I told you I fell for your face.

"T-thanks, I guess..." I mumbled, blushing a little. I climbed off him, laying down on the small bed.

"Wanna go our for breakfast?" No, I'd prefer if you'd cook for me!

"Sure. Where do you want to do?" Came from my mouth, instead.

"Well, there's this place close to the bookstore, it's pretty cool. And private." Yukina winked at me. "I've been there a few times." Oh, with the girls who come to your store oh so often?

"But I'm sure it'll be so much more fun with Kisa-san!" The way he said this made me regret my selfish thoughts.

"Sorry, Yukina."

"Hmm?" He asked, tilting his head a little.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Did you say something?"

Oh, it was nothing. Sorry." I blushed. I can't believe I said that aloud. He must think I'm a weirdo.

...

"Nice, huh?" Yukina smiled as we sat down.

"Yes." I breathed. Every table was candle lit and it looked beautiful. Some soft music played and it made everything seem dreamlike. I was in awe over how Yukina's sparkling face seemed even more Prince-like.

"I love you, Kisa-san." Yukina said softly, his voice sweeping gently across the air.

"Youre so beautiful..." I whispered, still in awe.

"O-oh. Thank you, Kisa-san!" Yukina smiled wider, his eyes sparkling. Dammit! I hadn't ment to say it out loud! Thank God, it was dark enough in here to cover my blushing face.

Suddenly, strong hands grabbed my face, pushing soft lips to mine.

"Mmmfffhhh!" I struggled, my eyes widening.

"Sorry, Kisa-san. I couldn't help myself." Yukina laughed in that childlike way of his. I'm just glad it was him who had kissed me and not some perv.

"Uh, t-that's okay. Um, I guess. As long as it's you, I mean..." I blushed more, trying to hide my face.

"You're so cute, Kisa-san!" Yukon smiled brighter as he ruffled my hair. His warm, big hands on my head. Maybe he could tell I was blushing. Did he really know me that well? Come to think of it, I know close to nothing about him. Maybe that'll change...

_Cute chapter, right? I thought it was. Though, I'm the author, so that means close to nothing. Haha. Ooohhhh, maybe, if you'll review, it'll stay a cute love story. Maybe with a huge rock in the way, if you don't. ;) Unfortunately, something bad will happen regardless...oh, just review! Please?!_


	3. I Write Sins, Not Tragedies

_Hey. It's been awhile, eh? Sorry about that I've been busy with some stuffs. I'm sorry for grammatical errors and such, I didn't give this too my bata to proof read. ^-^ Sorry, Hai-Chan! That aside, review are great! I wove them sooo much! Thank you, everyone, for your support!. ^-^ On to the story! _Kisa-san's POV, because he's adorabuble. XD

"I see you're feeling better." Takano snorted as I walked in that morning.

"H-hai! I feel much better!" I laughed nervously, pulling out the spinning chair from underneath my desk. Did he know I wasn't sick to begin with?

"Get to work." Normally I would've complained, but really, I couldn't because up had missed work yesterday for no reason. Honestly, I was in a great mood. Yukina had gone to work early this morning, before I had woken up, and had made breakfast for me. It was amazing!

"Oh, Kisa, we have a part-timmer coming to make extra money tomorrow, so I expect you to look after him." Takano didn't ask, it was definitely a command.

"Me?! Why?"

"You were voted yesterday as his watchdog. Serves you right for playing hooky yesterday. Plus, he suggested you." So he _did_ know I wasn't sick.

"_Who_ voted _me_ as his watchdog?!" I asked as everyone's hands went up. Wait..._He_ suggested _me_ to show him the ropes?

"There you have it. Everyone." My eye twitched as I opened my computer.

"Damn. Oh, but I have a lot of work to catch up on."

"Do it at home." Was he heartless?!

"I already am-"

"Maybe you should have thought of that yesterday. Honestly, who lets their boyfriend call in sick for them? If you're going to play hooky, at least make it believable."

"Boyfirend?!"

"Oh, was he not your boyfriend?" Takano raised an eyebrow mockingly, seeming to be encouraged by the laughter.

"W-well, yeah, but-" Boyfriend. I hadn't really thought of Yukina that way. But, what else to call someone you constantly want to be around, who you can't get enough of, and you just want to intoxicated yourself with their presence?

"Remember that next time you play hooky for me or anyone else."

"Jackass."

"Am I wrong?" Where does he get off bossing us around? Though, Onodera seemed to have it worse than all of us. I got to typing furiously at the computer, trying to finish hurriedly so I could hand out with Yukina as much as possible this week/weekend. _Yukina, help!_ Wait, want this _his_ fault?! _He_ told Takano I was sick. But, we did have fun. Still, this was my job. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. _Speak of the devil._ I sighed.

"I love you." It read. But, it wasn't Yukina. Actually, I didn't know who it was. The number was unfamiliar. It couldn't be my family, I haven't spoken to them In awhile. I decided to ignore it, telling myself it was just a wrong number.

...

"Takano-san! I'm leaving now!" I called, standing up. By some strike of luck, Yukina and I both got out at the same time.

"Here. Finish editing these." Takano instructed handing me a rather heavy cUstack of papers.

"But, I have so much-"

"They're due Friday."

"Eh?! _Now_ you tell me?!" It was Wednesday already. "Bastard." I mumbled the last part.

"What did you say?" Takano asked, seemingly to tower over me (more than usual) as he glared with a violent hint in his eyes.

"N-nothing! Bye, Takano-san!" I ran out the door before he could assign me any more work.

...

"Ah! I'm sorry!" I had ran into someone, knocking the papers, courtesy of Takano, everywhere.

"No problem...here. let me help you." Now imagine, this pretty big guy in all black, hat and all, helping you pick up your papers. You'd be pretty intimated. He looked like he'd kill any person who looked at him wrong. The dark shade of his hat on top if sunglasses, plus the lack of light, made it hard to see his face.

"Thank-" I was cut off by hard pounding on the ground as the mysterious guy ran away. What the hell was his problem? Whatever, I better go meet Yukina.

"Oh, shit!" I hissed under my breath as I realized the time. So much for being on time this time.

...

"Yukina!" I yelled as I raced to catch up with the sparkling teen.

"Kisa-san!" Yukina's face broke out into the biggest smile I've seen in awhile.

"Hey." He sighed, breathing me in as he hugged me tightly. "Let's go home. It's cold. We can make tea and-oh! You know what's on tonight?!"

"What's on-"

"Do you have work?!" Yukina was smiling mysteriously.

"Tomorrow? No, not until the afternoon..."

"Stay up and watch _Are You Afraid Of The Dark?_ with me?"

"What's that?"

"Only the greatest scary show to ever go down in history!"

"Uh-Oh." I sighed. This never ends up well.

"Don't worry, Kisa-san, if you get scared, I'll be there."

"Hey! I will not be scared!"

...

Unfortunately, there we were, 12:00 in the morning, watching _Are You Afraid Of The Dark? _

"Are you scared yet, Kisa-san?" Yukina whispered behind me in the darkness of our living room.

"N-no!" I insisted, shivering at Yukina's hot breath on my neck.

"Surrrreee." Yukina teased lightly, taking my lips in his. Perhaps I was a little too eager for that kiss, as I responded almost immediately.

"KIIIISSSAAAA!" Someone yelled, bursting into the moonlit room, interrupting our intense moment. "KI...sa?" She stopped in her tracks at the sight of me straddling Yukina. Recently, that has been our favourite position to do, well, _that_ in.

"Sister?" I squeaked, turning around.

"Ohhooo, 'nii-chan' has found a boyfriend, I see? My, he's cute. I'm-"

"Hey! Knock it off! Why are you here?!"

"Can't I see my favourite brother once in awhile?" She pouted.

"I better be your favourite brother. I am your only one, after all." Yukina seemed content in watching us, laughing at our bickering.

"Wait...are you the Uke, nii-chan?"

"NO!"

"Seme?"

"GET OUT!"

_Heheheheh. I'm not sure if our Kisa-san here actually has a sister, but it's my fan fiction, so why shouldn't he have a sister? XD I hope you enjoyed and sorry about the late uploading. Review, please? Thanks, babes. ^-^_


	4. One Hundred Sleepless Nights

Yo! It's been awhile, I'm so sorry! I love all the reviews I received, thank you all so much! ^~^ Now, putting my sappy side aside (We'll save that for the story! ^~^), our lovely Kisa-san's POV!

"Kisa, take good care of him." Takano smirked, putting his hand on they newbie's shoulder.

"I still don't understand who I have to 'show him the ropes.'" I muttered under my breath, shaking my head.

"Because I trust you. Now go." Takano commanded, pushing the newbie a little, making him stumble over his own feet.

"Kaoru." He introduced, trusting his hand out to me as Takano walked away.

"Kisa. Nice to meet you, I guess."

"Nice to meet you, too, Kisa-san!" Kaoru did a kind of half saluted, smiling brightly. I doubt I could handle another overly-cheerful guy in my life.

"P-please. Kisa is fine. Yeah...just Kisa."

"O-oh? Oh, no! I couldn't! You're superior to me! Please, let me call you "Kisa-san?""

"No. Just call me "Kisa"."

"Kisa-kun?"

"No." I stated flatly, this guy - Kaoru - was getting on my nerves. I stated at the computer, barely registering anything as I scrolled through the sales. Oh, Yukina's bookstore sold...most copies...Again. I smiled a little bit, forgetting about "Kaoru"

"Kisa-Chan? You kinda do look a little feminine."

"Kisa."

"Kisa-sensei!" Sensei? Me? Ha.

"No. Just shut up so I can show you how to do the edits." I commanded, annoyed by his victorious and childish smile.

...

"Sensei! You're so smart!" Kaoru gushed

"Stop cAlling me sensei!"

"No." Kaoru pouted childishly. His childlike-ness reminds me so much of Yukina. Yukina...we haven't seen each other in a while. I gazed at the computer, chewing a pen absent-mindly. We won't get to see each other today, due to our overlapping schedules. Maybe I could visit him turning a break. Heh. Like I could ever get a break from this Hell. He's probably "working". A.K.A. flirting. Of course, it annoys me! But, it is selling my book...Oh, right. I have to ask for a copy of our newest book for Yukina.

"...ei! Sensei! Hello?!"

"Wha?! Oh, you. What's up?" I asked, scratching the back of my head as I was torn away from my thoughts.

"I asked, "Do you want to grap a drink with me before going home?"

"Uh, not really..."

"Please, sensei? Just one. Then you can go home."

"Fine..." I sighed.

...

"Cant hold your liquor, Sensei?" Kaoru laughed, seeming more mature at that moment.

"Shadup, asshole." I slured, swinging at him, but failing and almost falling.

"Even in a drunken state you still can curse at me." Kaoru seemed genuinely amused at my lack of soberness.

"Ishh doesn't madder. I'm fine!"

"Sensei!" Kaoru gasped as I fell over in my barstool, I felt him catch me smoothly, but falling down, due to my weigt.

"Sensei." Kaoru muttered into my ear, his lips softly brushing against my ear. I felt his arms tighten around me as he shifted his weight.

"Kisa-san. Do you remember me? I still love you, you know. I couldn't wait to be reunited again. Kisa-san." Kaoru gazed into my eyes, meeting them as an equal. I felt his lips press against mine. But, it wasn't the soft way Yukina does, not even this hard when he was horny. Kaoru captured my lips roughly, bending over me. This. Wasn't. Right. Not while I was with Yukina.

"Stop." I gasped, struggling against the strong arms that acted as a cage. My actions went unnoticed as he continued.


	5. Stained Glass Eyes and Colourful Tears

_I've been lagging, I know. I promise to stop being so late! No ideas are coming to me. I don't know, man, Kaoru-San was always ment to be a jerk, portrayed as an innocent kid, but now I have no idea what we should do to poor Kisa-San. Don't worry though, Yukina will come to his rescue! Eventually..._Annnyyyway, Kisa-san's POV it is!

"Kisa-san!" I cringed as Yukina called my name loudly. Now I remember who Koaru was. We might have dated...a few times.

"Kisa-san, are you okay?" Yukina asked as he ran over to me, out of breath, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Did you pull another all-nighter? Those aren't good for your health, you know." Yukina posted cutely, looking into my eyes.

"Please." I laughed genuinely. "You pulled an all-nighter just to finish that stand for me."

"But that's me! Don't worry about me! I'm still young!"

"Are you calling me old, Yukina?" I growled, becoming angry.

"No! Just...older then me..." Yukina tried to sugar coat it, failing miserably.

"Whatever. I know I'm old." I pouted, typing at rapid speed.

... .

I saw Kaoru get up from the chair parallel to me, and stalk over slowly.

"But I love you, Kisa-san." Kaoru whispered huskly in my ear, disregarding my computer and kissing me fully on the lips. I took the chance to move the computer, before I got swept into Kaoru's smooth words.

"You don't know how much. Must I show you?" Kaoru saw the chance and took it; sitting on my lap where the computer had been. I was forced to move my legs apart a little as Kaoru keeled in front of me..

"Please don't." I whispered, blushing a little as he captured my lips once again.

"What's this all the sudden?" I asked Kaoru softly, hearing him pant in my ear from the heated kisses he forced on me.

"Shhh." Kaoru muttered, his lips brushing against mine as we spoke. "I love you so much, Kisa-senpai." Kaoru ran a hand through my hair, the other stroking my chest and carefully but skillfully undoing my shirt buttons. As soon as he accomplished his task, I felt the hand wander lower, playing with the button on my jeans. I tried to push his hand away, but that resulted in a sharp pull of my hair and my arms to be locked over my head. With the hand that had been running through my hair previously, Kaoru used it to tilt my chin up, making me look into his dark eyes.

I was so caught up in trying to get away, I never heard the door open. I didn't even hear the footsteps approach. I only felt Kaoru fall off me, followed by a quick slap on the face. Yukina was towering over me, scolding. I've never seen him look angry, and it scared me. Yukina, seeing my frightened look, his expression softening.

"I'm so sorry, Kisa-San." Yukina cried, pulling me into a big hug, my shirt and pants still open. Kaoru lay on the floor, utterly forgotten.

" Thats alright." I mumbled into Yukina's shoulder. "I should be apologizing. I let that guy touch me." I blushed, embarrassed.

"Dont worry Kisa-San. I love you." Yukina kissed my lips tenderly, ruffling my hair.

"Let's go home." Yukina smiled down on me, pulling my hand and leading me put of the door of Kaoru's apartment.

"Don't leav emergency Yukina..." I whispered, wondering if he could hear as I gripped his hand tightly.


End file.
